


warmth

by splashstar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashstar/pseuds/splashstar
Summary: “Isn’t that what the red string is supposed to do?” Kaito asked. “Keep us connected to each other even when we die and get reborn?”“If that’s the case, then...I hope we get reborn some place where no one looks at us like we're monsters.”--kaito and len talk on a quiet winter night.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 12





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year y'all! this was originally supposed to be ch 15 of the [otp-tober drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804602) but it got so long that it was barely even a drabble anymore so. here it is as its own thing (the prompt was soulmate!)
> 
> sorry for talking about [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290677) (which will probs be updated around jan 15 or before then) a ton but it's technically been over 2 years in the works at this point and i want to realize it as much as i can lol,,, this one is set at some point before chapter 1 of that fic
> 
> this is one of the only times i haven't written kaito to be a dumb cinnamon roll and honestly....stoic kaito is just as good as soft boy kaito...... (*´-｀*)

"Len?"

Len’s heart jumped at the sudden sound of Kaito’s familiar, low voice, and he quickly turned away from the window to address him. There he stood at the door, the look on his face as stoic as ever, if not slightly annoyed. "Kaito? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking you? What are you doing still awake?" the older boy questioned, approaching him to stand with him near the window.

“I...couldn't sleep,” the blonde responded quietly, glancing down at his hand resting on the cold sill. “I thought it would help if I got up for a bit.”

Kaito hummed in understanding. "I see."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched the starry sky on the other side of the glass. Len, looking down at the white snow blanketing the entire village, opened his mouth to pose another question. “Kaito...do you know about the legend of the red string?”

“Hm?” Kaito murmured. “What's this all of a sudden?”

"It's just crossed my mind a few times lately. I want to know what you think."

“Isn’t that just an old wives’ tale?”

“...Maybe it is.”

Kaito took a moment to think, and finally looked over at him again. “Well...let me ask you something, then.”

Len turned his head to him curiously. “What?”

“Do you believe in fate? Do you think we’re here right now because fate dictated that we were always meant to be here like this?”

“I...I don’t know,” the younger boy responded, breaking contact with Kaito's deep blue eyes. “But if fate says this is where we’re supposed to be, then why are we surrounded by people who don’t want us here?”

“Wouldn’t it be unfair if fate only applied to us?”

“Then why won’t they just leave us alone...?”

A hushed sigh escaped Kaito’s lips at the sound of Len’s small voice right at the edge of its breaking point. He had always known Len to have the patience of a saint--even from the beginning when he was trying his hardest to get Kaito to open up, despite how much he’d been pushing him away to avoid the possibility of getting stabbed in the back once again--but somehow, the words that spilled from his mouth in that moment felt as if they had come from a much darker place in his mind.

No matter how much he hated himself for it, Kaito knew how cold he was. He couldn’t be more appreciative of the fact that Len put in the effort to look past the walls he’d built around himself for years, but perhaps what he’d just said had been too much.

There was no doubt in his mind that Len deserved better than what he was right now, and that thought fueled his desire to be a better partner to him. Despite how much grief the other villagers had put him through after his conscious decision of making himself be known, the boy next to him had stayed by his side all this time, getting him to come out of his shell and eventually share things that he would have never divulged with anyone else, and giving him love and warmth that he didn’t think he was even deserving of. Had they not met in the first place, Kaito didn't think he would have such a need to protect someone he held so dear. It was only fair for him to reciprocate, especially with how much he wanted to properly show his own affection even though he never really knew how.

Kaito lifted an arm and slowly pulled Len close, and the blonde, letting out a deep breath as he let his eyes close, leaned into the attempt at comfort and rested his head on his shoulder. It was so telling of how much trust he'd put in him, and Kaito felt his heart sink. "Len," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Len gazed up and lifted his head against the taller boy's shoulder. The pale light of the waxing moon shining through the glass glowed against Kaito's face, illuminating a melancholy in his half-lidded eyes that he hadn't been prepared for. "Huh? What for?"

"You wouldn't be getting hurt like this if it weren't for me. It’s my fault they've been after you, too. I appreciate you giving me a chance, but…you're probably better off just staying away from me, after all."

"No. Not after everything we've been through," Len insisted, shaking his head. "If I'm going to leave this place one day, I want it to be with you."

"Fine," Kaito breathed, his tone clear of resentment. "...We’ll figure this out eventually. I promise. If not in this life, then...in the next."

Len blinked. “The...next?”

“Isn’t that what the red string is supposed to do?” Kaito asked. “Keep us connected to each other even when we die and get reborn?”

“If that’s the case, then...I hope we get reborn some place where no one looks at us like we're monsters.”

Another silence, then the blue-haired boy let out another quiet sigh. “...Come on,” he murmured as he pulled away and took Len’s hand in his, desperate to get the subject off his mind, if only for until morning came again. “Let's not think about this right now, my dear. Let's just go back to bed.”

Len pulled his gaze away from the starry sky outside the window and stared at his partner speechlessly. He had never pegged him to be the type to call him anything besides his name, but hearing such an endearing term spill from his lips made his chest feel so warm--but in hindsight, Kaito’s hand, gently squeezing his own and leading him back into the bedroom with him, felt much warmer.

As a tired smile made its way across his lips, he could only hope that warmth would last.

**Author's Note:**

> but at what cost.........
> 
> for those of you who are invested in the huge kailen fic and think you'll stick around for the whole thing...it's going to be a while but maybe keep this in mind for ch 7 in addition to it being some kinda prologue to ch 1 ( . .)φ__ 
> 
> now that i've written this, i lowkey want to make smaller works for the other chapters of the main fic,, just like,, some moments that the main plot doesn't touch on,,, (´ω｀*)


End file.
